


One More Time

by Spike_1790



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Spanked Spike Ficathon, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spike_1790/pseuds/Spike_1790
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old friend of Spike’s comes to town</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Time

In Sunnydale, after sunset is a good time for shops to be open. Customers with horns or scales or purple pelts tended to stay indoors when the sun was shining. Not surprising really, given the odd looks they got when they tried. The magic box was one of the many shops that got a good deal of post-sunset shoppers, which made Anya happy (‘look at all the money!’).

The gang had been sat around the research table, apart from Anya, who was doing the dance of Capitalist Superiority, Buffy, who was in the training room, and Spike, who was being pummelled by Buffy in the training room. A few assorted demons were perusing the goods on the shelves, looking for love spells (because it was really difficult to find a date when you happened to be fuzzy and purple with twelve inch curling horns) and other fairly harmless spells.

Xander was bored. Since his break-up with Anya, he had felt constantly bored. Maybe it was the lack of sex, which used to keep him too worn out to want to do anything other than sleep, or maybe it was the lack of slayage, but either way, boredom was upon him. He mused idly that this must be what Spike feels all the time- no sex, not enough violence and boring research.

The bell above the door jangled. Anya bounced slightly on the balls of her feet, relishing the prospect of having another customer around to give her money. Everyone else groaned. A man stood in the doorway. He was at least six foot six, with broad shoulders and an obviously massive amount of muscle under his tight t-shirt. Xander’s jaw dropped. The man was gorgeous. Dark hair, dark eyes and a body to die for. Even Willow seemed distracted by the huge man.

Spike and Buffy barrelled out of the training room, Spike screaming profanity at the slayer. Buffy flopped into a seat at the table, trying her best to ignore Spike.

“And one day, I’ll make a wish to a vengeance demon that _you_ have to spend a day as a bloke, so I can kick you there and you can understand what it bloody well feels like!” Spike finished, fishing around in his pocket for a cigarette. Xander winced. Getting kicked in the balls by a regular foot hurt enough; he didn’t want to begin to fathom how bad it felt to have a slayer strength foot in his most important areas.

The tall man had been watching them with some interest. He smiled, and Xander’s insides quivered. The man was seriously gorgeous.

“Spike? That you man?” His voice was rich and creamy like expensive chocolate. That was the only way Xander could think of describing it. It was… yummy.

Spike stared at the man. “Brandi?! Bloody hell! I haven’t seen you since…”

“Since you left my bed in the middle of the night to go back to that bitch Sire of yours.” Brandi scowled and Spike had the good grace to look ashamed. Brandi’s scowl disappeared and he flung his arms wide, and Spike found himself in the tight embrace of his former lover. “I missed you, baby.”

“Fuck, Bran, I missed you too.” Their lips met, much to the shock of the assembled Scoobies. The kiss dragged on. Spike moaned, and hands started to slip beneath clothing. Buffy cleared her throat, effectively stopping the floor show. Xander tried not to feel disappointed.

“So, I take it you two know each other,” she said, waiting for an introduction or explanation. Brandi laughed again.

“Me and Billy here go way back. He was the guy who convinced me to do some experimenting, and the first man to share my bed.” He clapped one huge hand on Spike’s shoulder, nearly sending the vampire off balance.

“Brandi here has some god blood in him. He’s only about half my age, but he really doesn’t look it.” Spike offered.

Buffy snorted indelicately, “Brandi? That’s a girl’s name.”

“Its Spike’s abbreviation of Brandon. I don’t think I caught your name?” Brandi replied.

“Buffy.”

Brandi snorted, mimicking Buffy’s earlier reaction. “Yeah, like that’s any better. Now, who wants to tell me some of the things Billy’s been up to since 1977?”

***

The gang instantly took to Brandi. He was funny, charming and told some incredibly embarrassing stories about Spike that made everyone except the vampire laugh.

“So there we were, back stage at a Sex Pistols concert, and we had Sid Vicious sandwiched between us, and the guy’s practically begging to suck Billy’s cock while I’m pounding into his arse, and the second those lips touch his dick, its all over. I’m serious! Sid Vicious was Billy’s ultimate idol, and he came all over his face. Not that any of us were caring at the time…”

Xander hadn’t been aware that vampires could blush, but Spike was proving to be an exception to the rule. “Are you going to tell them everything? Or am I going to get to leave here with some tiny shred of dignity left in tact?”

Everyone laughed. Brandi stroked his hand down Spike’s spine. “Seriously though, this guy has the sweetest ass I’ve ever tasted, and he’s so damn spankable.” His eyes met Xander’s. “I bet you’ve had some fun with him, haven’t you?” Xander squeaked.

“No! I’ve never done anything icky with Spike!”

Brandi leaned forward, his gaze intense. “Do you want to?”

***

The first hit had been tentative. Now Spike’s ass was cherry red and he was moaning with every slap of the leather paddle against his tender flesh. Xander hit harder, his cock hard and leaking steadily. All three of them were naked in the lower level of Spike’s crypt. The vampire was spread eagled on the bed, face down, restrained with heavy cuffs on each ankle and wrist. He was a sight to behold.

Brandi was stood in to Xander’s side, providing a running commentary on exactly what he wanted to see. The slick sound of his hand working his erection made a lovely accompaniment to the sound of leather on skin.

“Put the paddle down,” he gasped. “Use your hand. Squeeze his ass before you hit him. Feel how warm he is.” Spike’s skin was warm. Nearly an hour of being spanked by the other two men had heated his ass cheeks to nearly human temperatures. When Xander’s hand made contact with Spike’s bare skin, the level of arousal in the room went up a notch. Xander couldn’t stop himself; he stroked his thumb over Spike’s exposed opening, and knelt between the splayed legs. Easing his cock inside the tight channel felt like heaven. Spike and Brandi both moaned.

He thrust forward, loving the way his movement made Spike hiss. The blonde had become incoherent after the first half hour of his spanking, and now all he could manage were moans, hisses and groans. Xander kept thrusting, chasing his own orgasm. Then Spike _clenched,_ and Xander filled the tight ass he was buried in with hot cum.

Brandi stepped forward as Xander pulled out. The huge hand made an appealing sound as he gave Spike a succession of quick, stinging slaps. He eased the cheeks apart, breath quickening as a dribble of Xander’s cum leaked out of Spike’s stretched hole. He stroked the hot skin, soothing the abused areas before picking up the paddle Xander had dropped. One hard hit, hard enough to split the skin. Then Brandi followed Xander’s example, and pressed the head of his thick cock against Spike’s entrance. Spike shuddered and pushed backwards, impaling himself on the first inch of Brandi’s dick.

Neither Spike nor Brandi lasted long after that, Spike spilling onto the bed sheets, Brandi adding to the cum Xander had already shot into Spike.

“Damn, Billy, you still the best lay I’ve ever had!” Brandi managed between gasps as he undid the cuffs keeping Spike tied down.

Spike sat up, cleaning the sticky mess off his stomach and thighs. “If I start using your real name, will you stop calling me Billy?”

“Only if I can start calling your new boy Xanny.”

It would be a small concession, Xander thought, if it meant he got to play with Spike again. Especially if he got to use the whip he happened to have hidden under his bed back at the apartment…

  



End file.
